


everyone but me

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: He’s glad for them, truly. He’s blessed with a job that keeps him secure enough to give a generous gift to the happy couple, and he’s had just enough champagne to have him feeling loose. Loose like he wants to dance, too. But the only person he wants to dance with seems to be avoiding him entirely.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Kudos: 83





	everyone but me

Daichi crosses his arms over his chest. Kuroo is twirling Bokuto around the dance floor, and the assembled party are laughing as the two of them cut a broad path through the other dancers. Bokuto’s new husband watches them from the head table with a smile on his face. Suga and Asahi are out on the floor somewhere, too, but Daichi can’t spot them through the tangle of other former and current volleyball players, friends, and family members that are gathered to celebrate Bokuto and Akaashi’s wedding.

He’s glad for them, truly. He’s blessed with a job that keeps him secure enough to give a generous gift to the happy couple, and he’s had just enough champagne to have him feeling loose. Loose like he wants to dance, too. But the only person he wants to dance with seems to be avoiding him entirely.

It’s not like Daichi had really expected anything out of him. He and Kuroo had agreed to come together as friends, and despite his long-standing crush on the bedhead, he still hasn’t worked up the courage to admit he would have liked them to come as something closer than that. So Kuroo’s at perfect liberty to dance with whomever he pleases, really, and it seems that whomever he pleases is just about everyone. He’s danced with Yachi, Mika, Shirofuku and Kaori at the same time, Noya, Hoshiumi, and even Ushijima, whose two left feet were somehow swayed to something resembling rhythm under Kuroo’s smooth guidance. Daichi, on the other hand, has only entertained Kiyoko, and only because she’d threatened him with a very intense glare.

“You know you could ask him,” says Akaashi, who appears at his elbow. Daichi prides himself on only jumping a little. He’s more accustomed to Akaashi now than he used to be, given that he spends more time with him than he did in high school, but the man moves in a way that is eerily quiet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daichi replies.

“Mm. So the holes you’re glaring into the side of Kuroo’s head, I’m just imagining those?”

“Yes.”

Akaashi laughs, a melodic sound that makes Daichi relax a little. “There’s a good chance he’s doing it to make you jealous. You know how he is. His preferred method of communication is to piss off the other party until they initiate.”

“Why would he want to make me jealous?” Daichi asks.

Akaashi fixes him with a look. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“I haven’t noticed.”

“He’s interested in you, Daichi-san.”

Daichi frowns. “I think I would have noticed that.”

“Evidently not,” Akaashi replies. “But I guarantee you’ll find out more quickly if you just ask him, rather than sitting here and brooding over a piece of our very excellent wedding cake.”

Akaashi stands and places a hand on his shoulder. “Consider it, will you? As a gift to me?”

“There’s already a gift to you in that pile over there,” Daichi says. “But I can take that back if you like.”

Akaashi smiles. “Go get him, Daichi-san.”

Akaashi moves to the floor to tap Bokuto on the arm. Bokuto wraps both arms around his waist, holding him tight. They acquiesce to the symphony of clinking glasses and kiss, and there’s a blush on Akaashi’s fair skin when he pulls away. Daichi smiles at the sight.

“Hey.”

Daichi looks up to see Kuroo at his side. 

“Hey,” Daichi says. “They look happy.”

“They do. It’s almost painful, huh.”

“You’ve been having fun out there.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agrees. “Noticed you haven’t been.”

“Dancing’s not really my thing.”

Kuroo holds out a hand. “Let me change your mind, then.”

Daichi accepts Kuroo’s hand and lets him lead him out to the floor. A slow song plays, and Kuroo takes his waist.

“You gotta loosen up,” he says, squeezing Daichi’s hip. “Too tense.”

“Sorry,” Daichi says instinctively. 

“It’s alright,” Kuroo murmurs. “Hey. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Daichi answers. Then he remembers Akaashi’s words, and he takes a deep breath. “Actually, not really.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“You’ve been dancing with everyone tonight,” Daichi says. He intentionally keeps his eyes away from Kuroo’s face. “Everyone but me.”

Kuroo’s feet pause for a single moment before he continues. “Would you believe me if I said I was saving the best for last?”

“Not a chance.”

“Worth a try,” Kuroo says with a sigh. “You know, when you asked me to come with you to the wedding, I was honestly kinda thrilled.”

“You were?” Daichi asks.

“Yeah, uh. I’ve been into you for a while. I thought maybe you were making a move.”

Daichi’s feet grind to a halt. “You’ve been into me?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Kuroo answers.

“Akaashi said so but I didn’t believe him.”

“I told Bokuto, so he probably told Akaashi.”

“Wow,” Daichi says. “You know, we’re both pretty dumb.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “Are we?”

“I’ve been into you for a while, too.”

“Oh.” 

They’re standing in the middle of the dance floor, and Daichi has a feeling everyone is staring at them. He’s not sure he cares.

“Go out with me,” Kuroo says quickly. “I mean, we’re out now, but on a date. A real date, that we both know is a date.”

“Kuroo,” Daichi laughs. “Stop talking.”

He leans in and presses his lips against Kuroo’s. The room stills, and all Daichi knows is the feeling of Kuroo against him, warm and solid and exactly where he belongs. There’s another round of tinkling champagne glasses. Daichi pulls away to find Akaashi and Bokuto beside them. Bokuto beams at them.

“So we can totally go on double dates now, right?”


End file.
